


Side Stories, Lore and Oneshots

by ThingyThings



Series: The Aether and The Mortals That Dwell Below [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaos, Found Family, Lore - Freeform, idiots being idiots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingyThings/pseuds/ThingyThings
Summary: This includes extra story & lore for my AU.This will make no sense if you haven't read the rest of the series, so if you want to the first book is called 'Shrines and Songs.'Or, Extra stories and chaos.
Series: The Aether and The Mortals That Dwell Below [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Information About This Book / Author's note

Welcome to a book full of oneshots and extra lore for my AU called _"The Aether and The Mortals That Dwell Below."_   
  
Most of these stories will not make any sense if you do not read the main plot of the series. It also won't make sense if you don't read them in order. The order of the books in this series are:

1\. Shrines and Songs (incomplete)  
2\. ???   
3\. ??? 

* * *

  
Here is also where i will answer questions about the series and add extra lore details that aren't necessary to the plot but add a little extra character.   
  
If you have any questions feel free to ask!  
Whether it be about me or the story, i don't mind :) 


	2. There Were Three (Extra Lore Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Gods got their names, discovered themselves and something else along the way.

They were there before the universe was created. Which made sense because they were the ones who created it.  
  
There was three of them, each the same yet different.  
  
The three lived together, in nothing but a non-existant void. The abyss was home despite the emptiness and absense of everything.  
  
The abyss was everything and nothing at the same time. It had been around for as long as the trio had, maybe even longer. Did it create them?

They grew bored and began to discover abilities they had, the one that glowed green one day created something. It filled the emptiness of the void was a spec of colour. A dot of brown. The one that glowed green named it dirt.  
  
The others soon discovered that they could do the same, nothing to the scale of Green, but nevertheless they could create things. Small and miniscule but when they combined some of them together they created a new material.  
  
The trio created stars and planets. They made light and darkness, anything possible to fill the once empty void. Green created flora and eventually fauna, creatures with free will. It was something beyond the capabilites of the other two.  
  
However soon they vanished, Green couldn't keep them around for long. But, Blue could. Together they created animals and beasts, keeping them alive for long enough to reproduce. However soon their favourite planet became over populated.  
  
The animals ran out of food and began to cry in agony from starvation. They layed on the ground unable to eat, unable to leave. Green and Blue could not help, any flora was eaten instantly and the population was still growing. Green and blue soon found they could no longer make the animals disappear.  
  
Then the one who glowed red came in. They took away the life of the creatures solving the overpopulation. When a creature took too much damage or had too many injuries Red would take them away.  
  
Together the trio had a system.  
  
Green would create a new creature, Blue would keep it alive enough to reproduce and then Red would kill them when the time came. A perfect balance of creation and death.  
  
The trio soon grew bored of calling each other by the colours they glowed, they grew bored of being floating balls of light. So each took a form and a name, all correlating to their role in the ecosystem.  
  
Green took the form of similar to that of a deer. Their antlers framed by a glowing white halo. They took the name _Genesis_.  
  
Blue was fond of birds and choose that to be their form. They completed the look with a halo matching Genesis's. They took the name _Life_.  
  
Red choose the form of a boar, fond of their tusks. Like the other two they were bestowed a glowing halo. They took the name _Death_.  
  
Genesis, Life and Death. A cycle that was unbroken and unchangeable.  
  
Everthing was created by them, everything lived because of them, everything ended by them.  
  
 _Until something didn't._  
  



	3. There were Three (Extra Lore Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new creature appears that Genesis didn't create. Why are they here? How are they here? Oh, and the God's create the Aether.

"But, what is it!"   
  
Death was so confused about this new creature that appeared on their land. Genesis and Life were equally as confused and couldn't answer their questions.   
  
"Why is it here? What is it doing!" Death continued their rant. "Who created it!"   
  
All eyes went to Genesis. "Don't look at me!" Genesis responded defensively. "I may be the one who creates things but i didn't create that thing. I don't know how it got here!"   
  
The arguing countinued about the new creature that appeared on the Earth. Blaming and shouting and screaming and fighting, the Gods countinued to argue. The arguement ended with the trio in rage at eachother. They all went their seperate ways, allowing emotions to cool before they meet again.   
  
Eventually the Gods warmed up to the creature that appeared, calling the new species "mortals."   
  
They had tried to converse with the mortal, but when the trio approached they ran away.   
  
Slowly more of them appeared, and the Gods began to notice that their presence scared the creatures. Not only the mortals, but all the creatures that called their Earth home. They hated the fear the creatures felt while they were around, they hated it so much they were willing to leave the place they created.   
  
The Gods left what they now named the mortal realm. They flew until they were back in the void.   
  
They created a new home for themselves, they named it: The Aether.   
  
A place free of life, it was nothing but perfectly scuplted rolling clouds. Never night. The place forever cast in a goldern glow that was sickening to stare at. But, for the Gods it was perfect.   
  
For the Gods, it was home.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
The Gods watched as the mortals grew. From their home above them they saw the mortals every move.   
  
They saw them learn to hunt and fight. The Gods watched them as they struggled to survive the night. Slowly they created villages and towns. And then, in the blink of an eye, they created cities and palaces. Ruling the landscape and sculpting the earth.   
  
But, they also heard the mortals prayers.   
  
They heard them pray for sick family members, for material weath, for power, for friends. They heard unspeakable requests for violence and death that should never have been spoken.   
  
They could only observe as they heard the prayers dwindle and the monster attacks became more violent.   
  
So they watched.


End file.
